1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of syringe pumps. In particular it relates to displays for indicating operating conditions in syringe pumps.
2. Background of the Invention
A syringe pump is a device for pumping fluid from a syringe into a patient. It typically comprises a housing to which a syringe is secured and a mechanism for pushing the plunger of the syringe to expel the fluid from the syringe, thus infusing the fluid into the patient. In the course of the operation of the syringe pump, certain conditions may arise at various parts of the pump. Using this invention, the user is informed of error conditions in the syringe pump by means of indicia on a display.
In prior art syringe pumps, the user has been informed of error conditions by means of messages displayed on the syringe pump control panel. These messages have been in the form of codes or flashing indicia. The applicants are unaware of any prior art syringe pump which has a single graphical representation of a syringe with indicia of all detected error conditions on that syringe and at points corresponding to the points at which the error conditions have arisen.